goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sisters
The Sisters was the 12th episode of Season 2 of The Golden Girls, also the 37th overall episode. Directed by Terry Hughes, and written by Christopher Lloyd, it premiered on NBC-TV on January 3, 1987. Synopsis It's Sophia's birthday and Dorothy thinks she's planned the perfect surprise. She's invited Sophia's sister Angela to come to Miami. The two have not seen each other for 30 years. The surprise blows up in Dorothy's face when she learns the reason they've not seen each other. The two have been mad at each other for over thirty years because of a fight and suspicion of betrayal and have not spoken since. It's up to Dorothy and her friends to bring these two fighting sisters together. Trivia First appearance of Angela Quotes (Sophia sees her sister for the first time in years) *'Sophia:' Angela? *'Angela:' (sarcastically) No, Gina Lollobrigida. ---- *'Blanche:' Did you get them talking? *'Dorothy: '''Nope. I've just spent a half-hour out in the hall talking to two closed doors. *'Rose:' Don't feel bad, Dorothy. Sometimes, when I'm upset, I talk to the little pigs on my shower curtain. ---- *'Rose:' Girls, there is only one way we're gonna solve this problem. We have to find out what Sophia and Angela are about and then force them to sit down and settle it. It's like that old Scandinavian saying: You can let two angry mackerel fight it out in a purse, but don't ever plan on carrying that purse to a formal affair. ---- *'Dorothy:' (trying to convince Angela to make up with Sophia) Do it for your favorite niece. *'Angela:' What's your cousin Graciella got to do with this. ---- *'Angela:' Why should I apologize? *'Sophia:' I'll tell you why. Because you're nothing but a backstabbing Judas with sensible shoes! *'Angela:' Oh, yeah, well you know what you are? You're a two-lira tramp with cheap bridgework! *'Sophia: ' May you put your dentures in upside down and chew your head off! *'Angela:' May your legs have grown old and gnarled and withered like an olive branch! (looks at Sophia's legs) You should be so lucky. *'Sophia:' May your moles grow hair thicker than Jerry Vale's! *'Angela:' May your marinara sauce never cling to your pasta! *'Sophia:' That's it! Come back here and say that to my face! ---- *'Dorothy:' When I was a little girl, there were two people I admired more than anyone else in the world: my mother and my favorite aunt. And now the two of you are at each other's throats and it's breaking my heart. So my mother kissed your husband at some Christmas party, what does that matter now? (to Sophia) You realize this may be the last time you see each other ever? Is this the way you want things left between you? *'Sophia:' Wait a minute. Are you referring to Francesca Regusso's Christmas party back in '55? *'Angela:' Yes. The one where you kissed my Carmine. *'Sophia:' What? I never kissed Carmine! You never even kissed Carmine! *'Angela:' I remember it like it was yesterday. You were in a green satin dress and a fringed shawl which you did everything but sleep in. *'Sophia:' You're crazy! I wasn't wearing the fringed shawl that night. I lent it to Maria Venestro. *'Angela:' Who? *'Sophia:' Maria, the one with the huge breasts? Remember after the band left there was no entertainment so all the men pitched pennies into her cleavage? She walked off with $19 of my husband's hard-earned money. She was the one wearing the fringed shawl! *'Angela:' Are you trying to tell me it was Maria who came onto my Carmine? *'Sophia:' Him and every other male in the room. *'Angela:' So why am I mad at you? *'Sophia:' You're not, I'm mad at you! You betrayed me! *'Angela:' You're out of your mind! I never betrayed anybody in my life. *'Sophia:' Bull. You told everyone at the party Salvadore de Milo tried to kiss me. *'Angela:' I never told a soul. *'Sophia:' Nobody else knew but you. We were alone in the kitchen when I spilled my guts out. *'Angela:' We weren't alone! Vinnie Giomallo was drunk under the table. *'Sophia:' What are you talking about? *'Angela:' I can't believe you don't remember! He threw up on your shoe! *'Sophia:' That was Vinnie? *'Angela:' He must have overheard everything. He's the one who blabbed your secret. *'Sophia:' Then you never betrayed me? *'Angela:' Of course not, you're my sister. *'Sophia:' Angela. *'Angela:' Sophia (''Angela and Sophia hug) *'Dorothy:' I don't believe this! *'Blanche:' It think it's sweet. *'Rose:' I think I'm going to cry! *'Dorothy:' I think they should both be committed! ---- Guest Stars *Nancy Walker as Angela Vecchio Category:Episodes Category:Season 2